Mario and Luigi at it Again
by FlameSkull
Summary: Mario and Luigi had some good runs protecting Princess Peach from the evil clutches of King Koopa, Bowser. The table has turns on Mario and Luigi, because the kooplings has broke into Princess Toadstool's castle and has capture Princess Peach herself. What will our hero's do in this adventure?
1. The Note

**A/N: This is my first story, I hope you like it! xD**

* * *

It was the same old morning. Luigi was making his famous scramble eggs and some nice bacon. Then,a note came in the mail.

"Hey Luigi, some weird note came in the mail."

"What does it say?"It says, Dear Plumbers, me, my brothers and Wendy have kidnapped your beloved Princess Toadstool! If you want to see her again come to the Mushroom Kingdom Tower and face Iggy! Bowser Jr."

"HOLY CRAP! How did those brats break into the castle in the middle of the night."

"Who cares! The only thing that matters is rescuing Peach!"

So the Mario Bros. journey begins, but what enemies await them as they try to complete quest, to rescue Princess Peach!


	2. Facing the stupid minions

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! This chapter is going to be little bit longer**

* * *

Mario and Luigi headed from Peach Castle to get some clues. When they got to castle it was a huge mess! The Mario brothers ask want happen to the castle. Turns out the koopalings put dynamite around the castle at the middle of the night. All of the toads are fixing the castle. After that, Mario and Luigi took off to the Tower to fight Iggy.

Mario and Luigi was just walking, then a hammer bro came out of nowhere.

"Hey! Where do you plumbers think are going?"

"Yo! Hammer guy get the fuck out of our way or else."said Mario.

"You think I'm scared of a couple of plumbers?"said the hammer bro.

"I think you are. Mario, let's give this dude a spicy meatball!"said Luigi.

Next thing you know, Mario and Luigi are wearing white with a fireball in each hand.

"HOLY CRAP!"said the hammer bro.

"Let's fire him up Luigi!"

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom Tower the hammer bro went to admit his defeat to the koopalings. And when they found, they was furious.

"WHAT!? Those plumbers defeated you!"said Bowser Jr.

"They cheated! They burned me until I left."

"I don't care how you got beat up. Just get the maikoopas so they can teach those plumbers a lesson."

While they were walking Mario ask Luigi a very personal question

"So to past some time hows you and Daisy are doing?" said Mario.

"She want to meet Mom and Dad." said Luigi.

"Whoa, that's huge!" said Mario.

"I hope they don't embarrassed me."

A few minutes later, a mop of maikoopas headed for our heroes.

"Aw crud! Now maikoopas are attacking us!" said Luigi.

"TURN BACK NOW! Or we'll punish you plumbers." said the maikoopas.

"Hey Mario."

"Yes Luigi."

"Know what time it is?"

"HAMMER TIME!"

Mario and Luigi both put out their slug hammers about to smack the daylights out of those koopas

Then, a battle started. The maikoopas used a spell to make two giant bolder and each one is headed for both bros. But the Mario brothers block it by hitting it with their hammer which hits the maikoopas making them retreat to the tower.

"Ha ha! No one can beat the Mario Bros!" said Mario.

"Hey Mario, I see the tower dead ahead." said Luigi.

"Yes! Here we come Peach!"

15 minutes later, the koopalings found out that Mario and Luigi defeated the maikoopas.

"Man, Those plumbers are good. But not good enough!" said Iggy.

"Hey Mortin, do you see the plumbers?" said Iggy.

"Yeah, they just enter the energy ring." said Mortin.

"WHAT!?"

"Go tell Roy to put the bullet bills cannons outside to keep those plumbers out of the tower." said Iggy.

Before Mortin told Roy to put the bullet bills outside the castle, he stopped by the lava room where Princess Peach was hanging in a cage.

"You Fucking koopas better let me out of this damn cage."said Peach.

"Not yet princess. Once we get those plumbers out of the way, when we tell King Dad he'll let us run the Kingdom with him."said Mort"in.

"You'll never get away with this, because Mario and Luigi will defeat you."said Peach.

"I don't think so princess."


End file.
